


The Secret Base's Secret

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (in the past), Breast Fucking, Celebration sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Lots of past relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Ash has finally achieved his dream. He’s a Pokemon League Champion, the master of an entire region! During his victory tour, he stops back at Hoenn to meet an old friend...and an old fuckbuddy.(All characters are over 18)
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	The Secret Base's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my boy, getting League Champion after so many years! 
> 
> Story has past mentions of dubcon near the end, so be aware.
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) if you wanna see more!

Ash had heard stories of a man in Kalos who’d waited three thousand years to achieve his dream. He’d never met the fellow, but the idea of holding out that long, cradling life while watching opportunities slip by in pursuit of one singular goal...it was difficult to think about.

Fortunately, he never would. Ash Ketchum had achieved his dream. He’d been crowned Pokemon League Champion of Alola, and nothing could take that away. Nobody could diminish his accomplishment: he was a Pokemon Master.

He’d celebrated accordingly, with all the pomp and circumstance afforded to a Champion, and found joy in the simpler, private congratulations offered to him by his friends and opponents alike. Throughout it all, he kept trying to balance his desire to revel in his success with his wish for it to not go to his head. He didn’t want to become a wholly different person just because he had crossed the hurdle he’d built his whole life around. He hadn’t thought too hard about what would come next, now that he’d ascended to what just might be the peak of his accomplishments. Would he seek out new challenges, find new barriers to overcome, or try to settle down and get some semblance of normalcy back in his life?

Those were questions for another day. Now, he had an old friend to catch up with, and sure enough, she’d been right where she said she’d be, by their old meet-up in Hoenn. He hadn’t seen May for a few years, not since he left the region for further travels elsewhere, but all the old routes were still there...as was the passage to their secret base.

She was there, in the hollowed-out cavern beneath the same hillside that they’d decided to stake out during his time in Hoenn, excavated and maintained by the group of Aron she’d befriended. It was cosy, warm and soft in ways that belied its origin, fitted with beds, Rotom-powered electrical appliances, rugs and a spacious ceiling. Ash could have easily, with the help of some more Steel, Rock, or Ground-types, made it a perfectly livable home. As it was, it was a fine camp, and a good, private meeting place.

“Hey, Ash.” She smiled broadly, brown hair framing her face on both sides and curling inwards towards her chin. “It’s been a while.”

She was just as adorable as when he’d last seen her, clad in orange and green and brimming with excitable energy. She could be snarky and snippy when she wanted, but as time had passed, her acerbic edge had worn away a bit, and she’d turned the energy to her passion for Pokemon Contests.

“Yes, it has.” Ash slid the passageway to the secret base shut. The vents the Aron had excavated would give them the oxygen they needed, and the Rotom-powered lights would ensure that they could see well enough in what would otherwise be oppressive gloom. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“In all the best ways, you mean,” May teased, leaning down to scratch Pikachu’s ear as the little fellow bounded toward her, cooing and preening for their long-awaited reunion. “Heya, Pikachu! You’re just as happy as ever, bud. Congratulations on the win!”

The Pokemon didn’t respond, even in the limited way they could, simply squeaking happily as they rubbed their cheek against May’s thigh.

“And congratz to you too, Ash. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Thanks, May. I couldn’t have done it without the lessons I learned from Hoenn...and from you.”

“Flatterer.” She mocked an eye-roll as Pikachu lost interest, the electric-type running over to the Rotom computer to attempt to converse with the poltergeist operating system. Evidently, the Rotoms of Hoenn were less partial to conversation than those of Alola, leaving Pikachu to curl on by the heat of the humming machine.

“I’d like to say that I kept myself just how you like me, but, to be honest, it’s just who I am. I wasn’t going to change _that_ much...and certainly not as much as you have, Ash.”

Ash couldn’t fault her reasoning, but he couldn’t help but admit that she was right: May had stayed _exactly_ how he’d liked her. May straddled the line between curvy and plump, and as she started to pull up her top from the waist, her soft stomach came into view. Ash didn’t mind her in the slightest: not only had it been fun to pass time with someone different, but May was, well, uniquely _May_ , and part of her being who she was just meant that she had a bit more give to her thighs and hips. And that came with some of its _own_ benefits…

“So soon?” He chuckled, even as he slid off his cap, undid his vest, and started to work on his own shirt. “Not even going to check-in on how things have been?”

“Plenty of time for that, Ash. But I’ve been without dick as good as yours for too long, and this was always going to happen anyway.” May winked, pulling her top off and letting her hair bounce as it caught on the collar of her clothing. “Better to get the fun stuff done first, right?”

“I...yes.” Ash murmured, stupefied for the briefest moment. May had foregone a bra, and beneath her neon clothing her breasts were left completely exposed. And what a pair they were. Ash had had the privilege and pleasure of seeing many women naked, and every single one of their tits had their own virtues, but Ash admitted that when it came to sheer size, May had them all beat. Her breasts had heft and weight and were round and full, protruding outward farther than he dared hope to measure, tipped with huge, darker-colored areolae than the rest of her skin. Capping those were her nipples, stiffened and soft and swaying from the motion of her disrobing. Ash couldn’t stop himself from gaping, blinking and trying to keep from gaping at being presented with so glorious a sight once again. Somehow, the size of May’s tits hadn’t registered back into his mind when he’d beheld her clothed, but now freed from their confines he was quite certain that there was little else he’d ever be as happy to look upon.

May stuck her tongue out at him but couldn’t hide her grin as she shimmied her shorts down her thighs, the skin squeezing against the tight material as she went. “I can tell that you missed me, Ash, but don’t leave me waiting. If you want me to congratulate you properly, you’ll need to be naked, too.”

“Makes sense.” Ash pulled off his top, letting his own torso enter May’s view as he went to work on his own pants. He’d trained more than just his Pokemon during his rise to the top: he’d had to hike, swim, climb, lift, run and wrestle to travel across the regions and confront the challenges that had brought him to victory, and it showed. The muscles on his limbs were thick from his labor, striped with the same hair that carpeted his chest and stomach, his whole body a testament to the strength he’d won in his athletic endeavors, even if they weren’t why he’d ultimately won the laurels that he had. But Ash didn’t see any reason not to be proud of his body, and when May’s eyes widened at the sight of what he had beneath his shirt, he couldn’t help but feel vindicated.

“I...wow, Ash, you’re…”

“Aw, are you saying that I _didn’t_ look this good when last we met?” He grinned, and May stepped out of her shorts to poke him in the chin.

“Hah, hah. Very funny.” May couldn’t stop herself from running her fingers over his pectorals, drawing lines from his chest to his collarbone and trailing back down towards his bellybutton...and further below. “But yes. You were always strong, but _this_ is...you’ve really come into your own, haven’t you, Ash? My, my...seems like you’ll be deserving this reward even more than I’d originally thought.” Her fingers grazed the bulge on the bottom half of his clothing, and he hissed through his teeth at the tentative contact.

May leaned forward, her boobs pressing against his chest, her lips near his ear.

“Congratulations, Ash. Alola League Champion, and a true Pokemon Master. Now, why don’t you come get your reward? You can do... _whatever_ you want to me. Well?” She nipped the empty air near his jaw, licking the stubble of new facial hair while she rubbed him through his clothing. 

That little push was more than Ash could take. With a grunt, he pushed her hand out of the way and brought his dick and balls into the open, the half-hard shaft swaying and throbbing in the cavern air as he kicked off his pants, leaving May to gasp at the heat and raw power radiating off of his cock. He’d been big the last time they’d fucked—and before he’d left Hoenn, they’d fucked a _lot_ —but he’d somehow become even _more_ impressive, his length girthier and mightier to behold and feel than ever before. He jutted his hips forward, letting the head of his dick _thwack_ against her bellybutton, his nuts smacking against her brown bush, and for the briefest moment May felt concerned that she’d unleashed something that she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“If you say so, May,” Ash growled, tone low and predatory in a way that sent a thrill up her spine, “but you might be biting off more than you can chew, so to speak.”

“I’m a big girl, Ash. I can take it.” Even in her declaration, May felt the whisperings of uncertainty...but she wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ back down. And seeing Ash get so suddenly possessive and so profoundly aggressive was far more exciting than it had any right to be. If she was afraid, it wasn’t that she’d made the wrong call. Her fear was that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy anything else that wasn’t _this_ when she was done. And knowing Ash, her expectations weren’t overambitious.

He reached out both his hands wildly towards her tits, sinking his fingers into her soft chest and groping roughly, pulling and kneading with hard, unyielding movements. Playing with May’s tits was a joy he’d long missed, and her blushing and gasping at his aggressive motions proved that her boobs were just as sensitive as he remembered. Good: it meant that it’d make what he had in mind next that much better for the both of them.

“I missed you, May. I missed your laugh and I missed your snark and I missed how damn _adorable_ you could be when you got excited about Contests or cooking or shopping. But you know what I missed most, don’t you, May?”

“Y...yes, Ash, _ohh_ , that’s...they’re sensitive…”

“I know.” He grinned fiendishly, twisting her nipples and pushing them inward, reveling in the singular points of tension and resistance in her otherwise pliable softness. “Say it.”

“You…”

“Say it, May.”

“You missed my tits, Ash! You missed my fat fucking tits more than anything else!” She wailed. She wasn’t worried about being overheard: Pikachu was long asleep, the Rotoms didn’t care, the Aron weren’t there and the rock absorbed any noise they might make. They could be as loud as they wanted. “Ash, oh, I missed you touching them, too!”

“That’s right!” He licked his lips and leaned forward, sucking on the spot where her breasts met her body, feeling the way the texture of her skin shifted from squishy and squeezable on her chest to tense and stretched near her clavicle. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to grope these, to do whatever the fuck I wanted to them. All the way here, I had plenty of time to think, May. And I could go on about how I missed talking to you...but you already know that. You already know, too, that the first thing you’d do would be to let me know how proud you were that I was Champion with your glorious fucking tits.”

“Yes, yes!” May’s chest was sore and tender from Ash’s uncaring ministrations, but she didn’t care: her senses were too alight, his words too true, for her to feel anything but overjoyed at how dominating he was being. His dick was at full mast now, demanding attention against her stomach, but she couldn’t spare the attention to stroke him, not when he was manhandling her chest.

“Well, I knew that too, May. That’s why I spent the entire trip back to Hoenn dreaming about _this_ moment.” He punctuated his words with tight squeezes and pinches on her nipples, forcing another wild cry out of May. “Well, here we are, and I’m not wasting any more chances. On your back.”

May whimpered, overcome with his commanding presence and demands. Her biting words and wit melted away, and she was absolutely fine with that: if it meant what she thought it did, she’d happily let Ash do whatever he wished. She’d come out the better for it no matter what, and he deserved to celebrate his glory. Her shoulders hit the thick, padded rug, and Ash immediately positioned himself with his knees by her armpits, his ass above her stomach and his shaft hovering above her fat tits. His hands shifted to the sides of her breasts, pulling them to the side for him to slide his dick in the space between before smashing them back together, forming a tight little valley to fuck with her chest.

“Been looking forward to this for a long time, May.” He grinned. “Can’t think of anything better to reward myself with!”

“Go ahead, Ash,” May gasped, smiling as she extended her arms above her head, her twin-tailed hair crumpling beneath her biceps. “Use me. You’ve earned it.”

“I know.” He withdrew his hips, sliding all of his dick save the head out from the space between May’s boobs, and snapped back forward so hard that her chest jiggled and produced an audible _clapping_ sound from the force. 

He went at her with gusto, moving back and forth, fucking her tits like it was his life’s work now that he’d accomplished his _actual_ life goal. When he slammed forward particularly powerfully, the head of his dick slid and rubbed against May’s lips and she opened them, extending her tongue to try to get a taste of the precum leaking from the tip, more often than not simply getting the thick crown shoved past her teeth and quickly pulled back. It teased her to madness to not be able to get a real taste, but she could live with it: as much as it ached, as much as she felt sore and would feel more cramped tomorrow, she wouldn’t have traded her position for the world. Her longtime friend, now the strongest trainer in Alola, was availing himself using her chest, and she was happy to be party to such celebration. She wouldn’t cum from a titfuck, but being enjoyed this way was far from unenjoyable for a lady with such responsive breasts.

Ash clenched his teeth, his dirty talk falling away to let him focus on his motions. May’s chest felt even better around his dick than he’d anticipated, slick with sweat and even more slippery from his dribbling arousal. Even without lubrication, May’s boobs would have been the softest, most encompassingly comforting thing he’d ever felt on his dick—and it had gone through a _lot_ of great things, to put it lightly—but with the added movement given by her perspiration, his precum, and the thin line of drool dripping onto her cleavage from between his teeth, her tits were just as velvety soft as any pussy, with a bounce of wobble that no cunt could match.

His balls slapped against the underside of her chest and dragged along her stomach, and it took all his considerable strength to hold himself in place. May wasn’t using her hands to assist, but more fingers would have just gotten in the way, anyhow, and he could do it himself. Once, he might’ve been worried that he was going too hard...but May’s wide-mouthed grin and soft, squeaking exclamations were enough to keep him going. Every so often she’d breath out a little encouragement, a “Fuck my tits!” or a “Keep going, Ash, you’re so hard, it’s incredible!”, and he’d get a fresh burst of strength.

“You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?” May gasped, panting and smiling. “I want you to cum all over my boobs, Ash. I want to feel you let loose all over my fat, jiggly, heaving tits, and I know you want to see that too. You’re Champion, aren’t you? Show me. Give me the cumshot that only a Champion could muster, Ash. I know you have it in you.”

She blew a kiss up at him, and that was the last straw. With a mighty groan, Ash erupted, cock slamming forward with each spurt to fire off his cream in the squeezing hole made by her tits, onto her neck, and even cascading forward to spray her face and hair with his white spunk, making a mess of her while she kept calling out for him to give her more.

When he finally collected himself and looked down, May was an absolute wreck, drenched and painted with his climax, a thick layer of his ejaculate covering her upper body. Between her breasts swam a mess of warm fluid, and great ropes of it hung down from her chin and the sides of her jaw, dripping to the rug. It’d surely stain...but they had more important things on their mind than a few discolorations on a surface that they barely used. 

“Ash, that was…” May paused to catch her breath, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, succeeding only in spreading the seed around on her skin. “I’ve...wow, you were _never_ that aggressive before.”

“Sorry, I lost control a bit.” Now that the adrenaline was leaching from him, Ash couldn’t help but feel as if maybe he’d gone too far. Sure, it seemed like May had enjoyed it, but she’d certainly feel worse off for their activity when her muscles found time to settle. He handed her his discarded shirt, balling it to wipe the cum he’d plastered all over her chest. “Here.”

“Ash, why are you sorry?” May circled her tongue around her lips, licking up the cum she could catch before accepting what he offered, allowing him to wipe her front clean. “It was fun, and seeing you so worked up was wonderfully exciting. Evidently the rumors I’ve been hearing are true.”

“What rumors?”

“That you’ve really come into your own, Ash. You’re your own man now, making your mark on the world, and sometimes that pushes you to go beyond where you’ve been before. You’re testing boundaries...and _I_ , for one, couldn’t be happier.” May took his shirt, wiping down her face and blowing a kiss at him where the bulk of his cream was patted clean. “Never apologize for being yourself, Ash. It’s what got you this far, and took you to the victories that matter so much.”

She leaned upward to press her cheek into his open hand, humming, and Ash smiled. He’d had a wonderful support group throughout his journey, but there was something special about coming back to May to know that someone else had always had confidence in his success, even though it had eluded him for so long.

And even though she’d accepted his aggression, he knew that he had to make this something special. Hoisting May up from her position on her back, Ash stood and carried her by her legs over to the bed, letting her grip his shoulders for balance while he sat and positioned his still-turgid length at the glistening folds of her cunt. 

“Ash, I really can’t over-emphasize how proud we all are of you.”

““I know, May. And I appreciate it. Which is why I expect you’ll be happy with me doing...this!” He thrust his hips upward, slipping his dick past her lower lips and plunging it into her slit, pulling down on her thighs while he moved until their bodies clapped together with a loud squelching sound. 

The pressure of her boobs had been astonishingly glorious, soft and squishy around his cock and providing a fine pillow for his balls to slap against, but May’s cunt was a wonder all its own. Tense and tight, but still pliable enough for him to shove his shaft into without slowing and providing him with a fine, slick passage, May’s pussy was everything that he remembered enjoying. 

Recollections flashed through his mind; of frantic fuckfests on isolated coral shelfs in the Hoenn bays, where he’d let her pin him underwater while she rode his cock, challenging him to cum before he ran out of air and always ending up with his load firing off into the sea when she slipped off his dick; of sucking her nipples while he pressed her back against a tree and she muffled her moans by biting down on his hair; of bending her over in the hot springs of Lavaridge and trying to match the heat of the water and steam with the friction and cum of their bodies; and of many, many other experiments and sexual adventures that he’d tried out with May before he’d left Hoenn. Here, in their secret base, they didn’t have the space to try them all, but he’d give it to her as best he could.

Ash buried his face in the hollow of May’s neck, nipping and licking the skin that had been cum-soaked mere moments ago, one of his hands shifting up from its grip on her thigh to squeeze her round, soft ass, slapping the squishy globes when they jiggled as he forced her to take his cock all the way. The other hand kept its hold on her thick thigh, digging into her skin and using it as leverage to fuck her that much more strongly.

May couldn’t help but be dragged and moved along by Ash’s control, fingers digging into his shoulders, her tits heaving up and down against his body while her whole form quivered and shook from the exertions she was subject to. She had no cause to complain, though: Ash was thick and hard inside of her, rubbing every which way along her folds in ways that she hadn’t experienced since he’d last fucked her. Whenever she took him down to the base, his pelvis slapped against her bush and engorged clit, sending a buzzing thrum of pleasure up from the point of contact and leaving the rest of her awash in the warmth of stimulation. He was fucking her so powerfully that even his nuts, heavy and pendulous as they were, swung upward to slap her rear, little reminders of what he was capable of unleashing.

It wasn’t nearly as aggressive as when he’d fucked her tits, but it was enough for May. When he shoved himself into her with particular vigor, she threw her head back, yowled, and came, convulsing and twitching atop his dick, her cunt enwrapping him in a vicelike grip that was different from the pressure of her tits, but no less enrapturing.

And yet, Ash didn’t cum. It took no small effort to hold himself back, but he concentrated his focus on bouncing May atop his lap, not on the sensations that were assailing his shaft. Instead, he moved his face from her clavicle to between her tis, biting at the soft skin and sucking on her nipples to distract himself from the undulations on his shaft. May’s tits would always command the major part of his attention when he was with her, as they always had, but there was something meaningful about fucking a lady’s pussy that no other hole, or point of pleasure, would be able to match.

Even if the raw pleasure wasn’t always up to par—and that was very rare indeed, only something he’d seen with women who had particularly tight asses to milk his dick with or skilled mouths and tongues to work his shaft, or taut limbs for him to rub his cock along—slotting his dick in a pussy just felt like the best fucking thing in the world. Maybe because, more often than not, that was where he’d gotten some of his happiest and most permanent memories…

His breathing was stifled by the weighty breasts against his face, but Ash wouldn’t have had the focus to talk, anyway, and his pleasure was going to overtake him faster than he’d run out of air. In fact, another set of shockwaves rocking May’s body and forcing her chest to quake against his face gave him the final impetus he needed to let go of his inhibitions and cum.

Plugging May firmly onto his throbbing, twitching dick, Ash unleashed the force that had been building up from within his balls, the fat orbs twitching and pulsing as he hosed down May’s cunt, creaming her with all the hot seed that he could bear. He couldn’t see his load this time, but the heat and suction exerting itself on her insides as he colored her inner walls anew was enough sensation to let him no that this was no insignificant orgasm. He was firing off so much spunk that he was sure she’d never be cold again...and it’d be a while before she’d feel empty of his gift. 

Grinning and panting, Ash gave May a final nip on the tit and relaxed his grip, giving her one more _smack_ on the rear for good measure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, but her eyes were still sharp and focused, and she fixed him with a knowing stare when he looked back up at her face.

“You came...you came so much, Ash, and all inside…”

“All for you, May. All _thanks_ to you.” He murmured, kissing her on the chin and moving a hand up to stroke the back of her neck. “This was the best victory gift I could’ve ever hoped to get.”

“Was?” May stuck her tongue out at him, bopping him on the nose now that she was free to not hold onto his shoulders. “Don’t think you’re done yet, mister.”

“What, not satisfied?”

“I’m not, and neither are you, but that’s not it. I’ve been keeping tabs on what you do, on where you’ve been. On who you’ve been with.”

“May, I’m—”

“News travels fast, and you’re not very subtle. Plus it’s really easy to put two and two together, don’t you think? Or, in this case, one and one together...to make three, or even more.” May grinned as recognition dawned on Ash’s face. “Yeah, you know what I’m talking about, don’t you? It’s pretty obvious, you know. You go to a region, find someone to tag along with you, and then you leave...and they’ve got a little something extra. A small keepsake, if you wanna call it that.”

His dick was still buried in May, awash with his load and her release, but still hard and growing stiffer by the second as she spoke. He was well aware of what she was talking about...but what was she getting at?

“Before me, there was the redhead, but you and I already talked about her, how overcome and satisfied she was when you left. She couldn’t swim as much, but I don’t think she was complaining. 

There’s the other contest lady from Sinnoh, too who refused to let the new condition she was found in after you departed to derail her career. I understand her convictions have made her popular in the circuit: people dealing with her situation on their own are seen with admiration in her region.

Then there was the purple-haired little fighter from Unova. You tamed her nicely, didn’t you? Hard not to when you’re burdened the way you left her, no? I understand she’s imparted some of that new temperance to the next generation.

After that, the Kalos girl...you know she left for Hoenn, so I imagine you’re not surprised to know that I met her. _That_ was instructive, let me tell you. She’s gotten stronger, too, but not just for your sake, but for who she remembers you by.

And the blonde Alolan. Such a shrinking violet, but after what you so graciously gifted her, would it shock you to know that she’s come out of her shell? Unlike the others, she’s not quite done, but you already knew that.”

May danced around specifics, but the circumstances came back into Ash’s mind...as did the names. Women who’d traveled with him, helped him grow while finding their own paths, and then separated to undergo their own journeys. And all along the way, finding comfort in his person, and being left behind with that bounteous gift that he granted to all ladies who desired it.

“And that’s not all, isn’t it, Ash? Quite a few who weren’t so lucky as to spend all their time with you can count themselves in that darling little circle of privileged girls, I would say. 

The blonde ditz from Unova; the Champions of Sinnoh and Kalos; the bachelorette of Akala and the golfer of Hano’s resort; so many Elite Four members, Gym Leaders and Trial Captains; the officers and the nurses. My favorites are the naughty ones, you know. All the different Grunts, yes, but also leading ladies of Team Galactic and Team Flare, and Team Skull’s big sister. To say nothing of Team Aqua and Team Magma’s leading sluts, the ones that you took down a peg on your way here to me. And I’m not even touching all the others...those lovely girls who aren't _any_ of these.”

Ash gulped. May was painting a _very_ specific picture of his journey, and he wasn’t sure he’d like where it led.

“But my absolute _favorite_ of them all has to be that pink-haired bitch who’s bothered you this whole way. You finally snapped, didn’t you? Somewhere on Alola, you decided that if she was going to irk you all this time, she might as well deal with the fallout. Yes, Ash, you left her broken and burdened, and she’ll never be able to live quite right again without you. I’m shocked that you didn’t drag her here as your cock-holster, but maybe you hoped I wouldn’t find out.”

“May, I…”

“Shh.” May placed a finger on his lips, grinning naughtily. “I’m not jealous, Ash. Far from it, really. I’m happy you’ve made such a mark on the world, made so many women so very happy, and turned so many right who might’ve kept doing wrong.” She planted a soft little kiss on his forehead, so much gentler than her monologue would suggest her state of mind to be.

“And I want in, Ash.”

“What?” He gaped, all the power and glory of his body and mind unprepared for even this. “...You do?”

“Yes. I want to _be_ one of those women, Ash, that you fuck and fill and bed and breed. I want you to break me on that massive, monumental cock of yours, to empty your nuts into me until the only thought that occupies my entire _fucking_ mind is the next time you’ll cum. You’ve earned that much, Ash.” May was starting to whimper, her tone begging and pleading even after laying bare his exploits so clearly.

“Please, Ash? For me? For your best friend in all of Hoenn?”

Ash had seen a lot in his life, and he would see a lot more. But he’d never witnessed a display like this before, a woman so wholly exposing her soul to him. He’d heard similar things before in fits of passion, in bargains and in slowly budding romantic feelings, but never all at once, and not with such powerful context to back it up.

In spite of this, there was really only one thing he could say in response. The only reasonable reply to such an earnest, heartfelt entreaty.

“Of course, May. I’m just surprised it took you this long.”

She cried in joy as he flipped her onto her back, wrapping her legs around his waist while he went right back to fucking her. She’d join the legion of happy ladies that he’d created, becoming inducted into the elite, unmarked coven that he’d graced with his gifts.

But now, in the immediate moment, May was just happy that Ashe wasn’t done fucking her. 

And while he undid her self-control on his dick, his Pikachu slumbered peacefully in the corner. The Pokemon had seen all this before, and when he awoke, he’d find his friend and trainer with another addition to a collection that spanned the world.


End file.
